A Spider's Justice
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Peter Parker is a ordinary, yet scientifically gifted, high school student. Until a once in a lifetime field trip ends in disaster. Summary will update as the story progresses to avoid spoilers.


**Gotham City, Wayne Tech**

 **March 28, 10:00 AM**

"Welcome to Wayne Tech's R&D Department!" The middle aged well dressed and rather handsome man said in a warm and welcoming manner to the gathered group of twenty-five high school students. "You twenty-five exceptional young men and woman have endured a rather rigorous selection process to be where you are today. Your written papers, various projects and interviews with the various member of the R&D staff have brought you all from the various schools, both public and private, here for a special behind the scenes and in-depth tour." The students broke out in a quiet but exuberant chorus of cheers and applause as Bruce Wayne finished his small welcome speech.

"Now I'm sure you're all very excited about today and tomorrow I do have to remind you all that there are a few ground rules. Please remember that this is a working laboratory so if at any time a Wayne Tech associate asks or tells you to leave an area please do so as it could be for your safety." Bruce let his voice drift into a serious but friendly tone and waited a few beats for the students to absorb that this was not your usual field trip. "And finally remember to ask questions and take notes. Today and tomorrow are once in a life time stepping stones in your academic and scientific endeavors and who knows maybe one day you'll be working here able to help future scientific minds." Bruce smiled warmly at the group of students and he was about to turn things over to Lucius Fox when he noticed that one student had his hand raised and appeared to be desperately trying to make eye contact with Bruce.

"Yes you have a question?" Bruce said politely as he pointed at the rather thing brown haired student with glasses.

"Is Doctor Connors going to be here today?" The teenager asked his eyes darting around the area.

Bruce chuckled lightly and grinned at the young man. "You must be Peter Parker. I read your paper on Dr. Connors research as well as your own take on the subject of genome splicing for amputees and I believe Dr. Connors is as just as excited as you are." Bruce paused to look at his watch. "If you all will excuse me I have a rather important meeting I need to attend but I wanted to personally welcome you all here today. I'll turn things to My Lucius fox, the head of the R&D Special Projects division."

The gathered students once against clapped politely for Bruce as he walked towards the elevator and Lucius Fox took over. The rest of the day was spent with the students visiting various stations and offices with the exception of two students in particular. Dick Grayson, a freshman from Gotham Academy, was almost obsessively hanging around and observing the Technology branch of the R&D. While Peter Parker mad a beeline towards the Bio-Chem research laboratory once Mr. Fox had distributed the visitor badges which would give them access to the R&D floors, with limited access of course.

The day was extremely fulfilling for young Mr. Parker. It's not every day you get to discuss and work on genetics research that could change the lives of thousands of amputees around the world. The applications and benefits hade a wide range of theoretical uses if they formula could only be achieved. Both Dr. Connors and Peter had been so engrossed in their work and the slight progress they had made in the matter that they had both neglected to eat that day and would have kept working together had it not been for the polite interruption of Lucius Fox gently remind them both that Peter was both a minor and a student and that the day's tour had ended.

 **Gotham City, Wayne Tech R &D**

 **March 29, 1:15 PM**

The day had been going amazingly well Peter and Dr. Connors had picked up where they had left off yesterday. They duo had discovered that their individual thesis, while sharing some similarities, were actually complimentary to each other like pieces of a puzzle. Unfortunately, the day ended on a sour note for young Peter Parker as a sudden explosion of pain ignited on the back of his left hand. A small black spider with glowing red marks on its back had sunk its teeth into the young scientist flesh. Peter swatted the offending arachnid away from him and Dr. Connors instantly placed a glass jar over the creature before turning his attention back towards Peter, his eyes widening in horror. Visible red tendrils began to weave their way around Peter's hand and arm emanating from the sight of the spider bite. The last thing Peter saw and heard was the panicked look on Kurt Connors face as he slammed his only hand against an emergency button on the wall and screamed for someone to call 911.

 **A/N: Well there you have it folks Chapter 1 of a Spiderman and Young Justice cross over. This will primarily be set in the Young Justice universe but will draw on elements of the comics (Both DC and Marvel) as well as the DC Animated Universe. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review section and don't forget to beat that follow/favorite button like a red head step child LOL.**


End file.
